Sete dias II Lugar do I Challenge Família do GP
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Sete dias são suficientes para mudar uma vida inteira. E com os Longbottom não poderia ser diferente. Ship: FrankAlice


Sete dias

Segunda-feira:

- ALICE! ALICE!

- Frank, que algazarra é essa? Neville está dormindo!

Frank Longbottom abriu um enorme sorriso para sua esposa quando a viu. Abraçando-a, ele rodopiou pela sala e gargalhou com uma genuína felicidade, daquelas dignas de contagiar qualquer um que estivesse por perto, inclusive sua mulher Alice que se rendeu à alegria do marido.

Mesmo sem saber o porquê, ela abraçou seu marido com força, fechou os olhos e começou a rir com ele e desfrutar do contentamento que sentia emanar de Frank. Desde a queda de Lord Voldemort o mundo estava mais tranqüilo... normal até!! Frank e Alice tinham, agora, a perspectiva de um futuro sem atropelos e sem medos; longe de toda dúvida se estariam vivos ou não no dia seguinte. Óbvio que ainda estavam abalados com a morte precoce e por demais trágica dos Potter, mas eles não poderiam negar que a tranqüilidade das últimas semanas estava fazendo deles (juntamente com Neville, seu filho) o casal mais feliz do mundo.

Por causa do grande esforço que fizeram na luta contra Voldemort, e porque o Ministério reconheceu os serviços prestados à sociedade bruxa, Frank e Alice ganharam medalhas de honra, alguns galeões de recompensa (que foram imediatamente doados para St. Mungus) e dois merecidos meses de férias longe da agitada vida de Aurores.

As férias estavam no fim, e a vida voltaria ao normal. Uma normalidade que eles experimentariam pela primeira vez em muitos anos. E naquela tarde morna de outono, Frank havia conseguido a primeira conquista dele e de Alice desde que se casaram: uma casa. _Uma casa não, __**a**__ casa!_ Frank pensou consigo. Não era nova, mas estava bem conservada. Não havia ostentação, mas tinha seu charme. E era ideal para uma vida em família. Era o lugar perfeito para Frank ensinar Neville a montar e guiar uma vassoura, ou Alice brincar de pega-pega com o pequeno. Ele havia visto todas essas imagens em sua mente assim que avistara o grande jardim daquela casa aconchegante. E agora, abraçado a Alice, ele estava pronto para anunciar os novos rumos na vida da família Longbottom.

- Comprei uma casa para nós! – ele falou, colocando Alice no chão e segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos. – É grande, tem um jardim enorme onde nós poderemos ficar com o Neville por horas e horas nos fins de semana. Você vai adorar a casa, tenho certeza. É muito parecida com a casa que você descreveu quando nos casamos.

Ele a olhava nos olhos. Emoção pura irradiando dos olhos do jovem auror, que agora teria a oportunidade de criar seu filho e amar sua esposa em paz.

- Mas... mas... você, não poderia ter comprado sem mim! – Alice parecia magoada, mas seus olhos também brilhavam e sua voz estava embargada. Era a realização de um sonho.

- Não fique chateada, prometo que você vai gostar. Mais que isso, lhe dou minha palavra que encontrei a casa dos nossos sonhos! – ele a olhava suplicante. Era para ser uma surpresa maior ainda, mas às vezes ele não conseguia calar a boca.

- Acho que vou levar minha máquina então, afinal eu quero tirar fotos do antes e depois da casa para eu poder contar para o Neville como o pai dele é impulsivo. – ela deu um sorrisinho de canto e saiu em direção à escada.

Frank percebeu, naquele instante, que a felicidade não era apenas palpável mas também... contagiante. Tinha certeza que se James estivesse com eles, estaria tirando sarro da atitude repentina, _algo indigno de um Longbottom_, como ele provavelmente iria imitar sua mãe. Por um breve momento, sentiu falta do amigo e de Lily. Lembrou-se do pequeno Harry, que agora estava com seus tios trouxas, e chegou à conclusão de que aquela era a melhor vida que ele poderia ter. Sem atropelos, sem medo... com um futuro à frente.

Terça-feira:

- Sua mãe vai ficar irada com você, Frank! – Alice advertiu o marido, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com a perspectiva de Augusta Longbottom colocá-lo sentado no sofá da sala de estar e encher seus ouvidos de reclamações a tarde inteira.

- Não me importo com o que minha mãe vai falar, Alice. Ela tem que perceber que eu não tenho que dar satisfação de tudo que eu faço para ela, principalmente depois que nos casamos. – ele parecia insatisfeito com o comentário da esposa, mas Frank não deixaria que aquela indisposição acabasse com seu bom-humor. – Olha, eu não quero pensar nisso. Vou levar vocês até lá e, por hoje, eu não vou me preocupar com a opinião da minha mãe. Se eu me importasse tanto com o que ela acha, eu não seria Auror e não teria casado com você.

A revelação fez Alice franzir o cenho. Ela não sabia que sua sogra havia combatido seu casamento. Sempre imaginou que Augusta fizera o possível e o impossível para que tudo desse certo, como deu certo! Mesmo assim, ter consciência de mais uma maneira que sua sogra usou para tentar 'proteger' Frank fez com que Alice se sentisse mal, no entanto ela não deixaria que nada estragasse o dia deles. Agora, quem mais queria ir à nova casa dos Longbottom era a própria Alice.

- Vamos? Acho que essa discussão já foi suficiente. Não quero pensar em sua mãe agora. Prefiro pensar em você e no nosso filho. – ela sorriu para ele, que pegou Neville no colo.

Não iriam aparatar e nem usar pó de flu. O casal iria a pé, já que a casa que Frank havia comprado ficava a quatro quadras de onde eles moravam. Apreciavam a tranqüilidade daquele início de dia. Neville estava agitado nos braços do pai; os olhos curiosos e as risadinhas típicas de crianças sapecas faziam Alice se encantar ainda mais com seu filho. O rostinho redondo, os cabelos muito pretos e as bochechas rosadas mostravam o quanto ele era um menino bem cuidado e, principalmente, feliz.

Em questão de meia hora, estavam em frente a casa. Alice ficou impressionada com o lugar. O jardim era amplo, havia árvores espalhadas e, apesar de estar um pouco alta, a grama era muito verde e convidativa. O casal abriu o pequeno portão e seguiu em direção à porta. Frank entregou Neville à Alice e destrancou a porta. Quando ela entrou na sala de estar, seus olhos se arregalaram com a simplicidade daquele lugar. Não havia mostras de que era uma casa que havia pertencido à pessoas ricas, mas a sensação de aconchego e acolhimento era um sinal de que ali eles seriam felizes. Alice olhou para Frank e sorriu; juntos, eles exploraram a casa. Neville, com sua curiosidade infantil, sentiu-se particularmente atraído por um vaso com uma planta frondosa e muito verde e, enquanto pôde, brincou sorridente com as folhas.

- Frank, esse lugar é perfeito! – Alice exclamou, avistando o enorme quintal pela porta dos fundos. A grama estava um pouco mais alta, mas ela tinha certeza que ali seria um excelente lugar para cultivar suas flores. – Fantástico! Minhas flores terão espaço. Oh Frank, obrigada!!

Alice abraçou o marido, e o pequeno Neville colocou suas mãos ao redor dos pescoços de seus pais e deu uma gargalhada gostosa como se estivesse se divertindo mais que qualquer outra criança no mundo. Frank voltou para dentro da casa, enquanto Alice colocou Neville no chão e começou a brincar com ele. Algum tempo depois, notando a ausência do marido, ela pegou o filho no colo e entrou na casa. Frank estava parado no meio da sala e contemplava a parede onde antes havia um grande quadro. Alice ficou ao lado dele e num sussurro perguntou:

- O que foi meu amor?

- Eu... eu estava pensando na relatividade das coisas. Estava pensando em como toda essa felicidade pode ser apenas um sonho, mas quando eu lembro que está tudo bem lá fora, que está tudo em paz... Alice, você tem noção de que não temos a mínima idéia de como será nossa vida daqui pra frente? Esse é um daqueles passos enormes que damos rumo a nossa própria vida!

- Frank, esse foi um grande passo, mas nós estamos juntos e não temos que temer o futuro. O que nos uniu é o que nos deu força antes e está nos dando força agora para estar aqui e seguir a diante. O amor que nos une e nos trouxe até aqui é aquele tipo de amor que preenche o coração e a alma; é o tipo de amor que nos fez enfrentar a morte três vezes e, ainda assim, sair vivos. O amor que nos une é o amor que corre livre pelos campos e invade as casas simples, é o amor que faz um sorriso iluminar uma vida e resgatar um coração, é o amor que preenche a solidão quando a gente pensa que não há saída. O amor que nos uniu é o verdadeiro, incondicional, é o amor que se sacrifica, que dá forças, que ilumina a mente e nos faz enxergar melhor. O nosso amor é aquele tipo raro... é um amor singelo e puro. É o amor que salva e dá vida. Não fosse esse amor, nosso pequeno jamais estaria aqui; não fosse esse amor... estaríamos mortos. – quando Alice terminou de falar, ela percebeu os olhos marejados do marido.

Frank não era o mais emotivo dos homens, e vê-lo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas fez com que Alice também chorasse. Aquele era um momento de mudança. Dali em diante, eles seriam uma família em todos os sentidos. Teriam sua própria casa, seus próprios problemas, suas crises... realizariam sonhos, veriam outros frustrados. Criariam Neville com todo amor do mundo.

Aquela era a família Longbottom como deveria ser. Segurando o filho, Alice abraçou o esposo e o beijou docemente nos lábios. De olhos fechados, anteviu e desejou que aquele realmente fosse o começo da vida deles.

Quarta-feira

- Neville, filho, não! Você não pode fazer isso, meu amor! – Alice pegou Neville no colo enquanto o menino berrava porque sua mãe o afastara das plantas que ornavam a janela próxima a seu berço.

Desde bebê, Neville demonstrava um interesse todo especial pelas plantas que sua mãe cultivava em casa. Parecia que o pequeno sentia-se fascinado pelas cores, formas e textura de cada uma das tantas plantas que Alice tinha em casa. Porém, agora que iriam mudar, ela teria de acomodar todos aqueles vasinhos em um espaço relativamente pequeno até que uma estufa fosse construída no quintal.

Não se mudariam naquela semana porque Frank ainda tinha muito que arrumar no novo lar dos Longbottom, e Alice não precisaria se preocupar em embalar, arrumar e acomodar pelo menos até a próxima semana. Mas como ela não gostava de deixar nada para a última hora, já havia planejado minuciosamente como preparar os objetos menores, os médios e os maiores. Não teria tempo, quando chegasse o momento, de cuidar de pequenos detalhes.

Naquela tarde, uma tempestade castigava a capital britânica. Incomum para a época, Alice estranhou quando as nuvens escuras transformaram o dia em noite e trouxeram consigo uma chuva fria e aterradora. Os trovões e raios projetavam sombras nas paredes do quarto onde ela estava com Neville. A mente de Alice foi tomada por um pavor estranho. Por diversas vezes, ela poderia jurar que havia visto figuras cobertas por capas negras aparecerem na janela do quarto. Quando isso acontecia, ela balançava a cabeça, a miragem desaparecia e ela sentia um alívio momentâneo.

A força da água embaçava a visão da janela e a violência do vento fazia com que as gotas fizessem barulhos sinistros quando acertavam o vidro. E mesmo sabendo que aquele era apenas um efeito da forte tempestade, Alice pensou ter visto aquelas figuras mais duas vezes. Queria falar com Frank, mas enviar uma coruja no meio de um temporal como aquele não seria uma idéia muito inteligente e a casa deles ainda não estava conectada à rede de flu. Então, Alice concentrou-se no filho que estava deitado no berço e brincava com um boneco que a avó havia dado a ele.

Ela sentou-se no chão, passou as mãos por entre as grades do berço e começou a acariciar os cabelos do filho. Ele era tão lindo, tão pequeno, tão frágil. Quando acariciava o rosto do pequeno, Alice sentiu a mão do filho segurar seu dedo, e ele a encarou com um olhar tão terno que a jovem sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar.

- Mamãe te ama, sabia? – ela falou enquanto acariciava as pontas dos dedinhos de Neville. – Eu faria qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz, aliás eu farei qualquer coisa para que você seja o menino mais feliz do mundo. Tenho certeza que eu faria o mesmo que Lily se estivesse no lugar dela. Sei que Lily não hesitou quando se pôs na frente daquele maníaco. Sabe, espero que o Harry consiga se sair bem com os tios deles. É, eles são trouxas e eu não sei se isso vai ser saudável para o Harry, mas o prof. Dumbledore sabe o que faz, você não acha??

Neville continuava a segurar o dedo de sua mãe e ainda sorria para ela. Alice percebeu as pálpebras do pequeno pesarem à medida que o tempo passava. Então, ela o pegou no colo e começou a cantar uma canção de ninar que seu pai costumava cantar para ela quando ainda era pequena:

"_Para ser feliz é preciso ver_

_Nesse céu azul a imensidão_

_É fazer das tristezas estrelas do céu_

_E do medo uma canção..._

_Há um mundo bem melhor_

_Todo feito prá você _

_É um mundo pequenino_

_Que a ternura fez..."_

Pouco tempo depois, Neville dormia tranqüilamente nos braços de sua mãe.

- Durma bem meu amor. Se você sonhar, sonhe com os anjos e com a mamãe. – ela beijou a testa dele e o colocou no berço. Decidiu fechar as cortinas do quarto e deitou-se em sua cama para esperar o marido. Em pouco tempo, ela também estava dormindo e sonhando com Neville indo para Hogwarts. O futuro habitava o coração, os sonhos e o sono de Alice Longbottom.

Quinta-feira

Quando criança, Frank Longbottom adorava brincar na chuva, nunca teve medo de tempestades como a que havia caído na noite anterior. Porém, ele não podia negar que detestara aquele temporal. Passar a noite quase toda fora de casa não foi nada bom. Ainda temia por sua esposa e filho, mesmo sabendo que não havia pista de onde Lord Voldemort havia se refugiado. _Se é que ele ainda está vivo_, pensou.

Quando chegou em casa, encontrou Alice dormindo calmamente. Neville também estava entregue ao sono. Resolveu então tomar um banho quente antes de deitar-se. Já passava das duas da manhã, mas ele tinha que se livrar da sujeira da grande faxina que estava fazendo na casa com a ajuda de Remus Lupin e Kingsley Shackebolt. Ninguém acreditaria nele se Frank chegasse no departamento de Aurores dizendo que Kingsley é um excelente carpinteiro ou contasse para seus companheiros da Ordem da Fênix que Remus é um exímio cortador de grama.

Ele sorriu enquanto sentia os músculos relaxarem ao toque da água quente que descia por seu corpo. Seus amigos o estavam ajudando, e ele seria eternamente grato. Frank não sabia o que teria feito (ou não) se aqueles dois não o tivessem ajudado.

Quando terminou o banho, vestiu seu pijama e voltou para o quarto. Ao abrir a porta, fez questão de se embriagar na visão tão singela e única que estava a sua frente. Seu filho dormia tranqüilamente; estava agarrado ao hipogrifo de pelúcia que sua avó havia lhe dado. Sua respiração era calma, e parecia não haver lugar mais perfeito que o seu mundo de sonhos.

Sua esposa também dormia tranqüilamente. A expressão em seu rosto era de tanta paz que o coração de Frank doeu quando se lembrou que há poucos meses eles se escondiam de Voldemort e tentavam desesperadamente preservar suas vidas. Aproximou-se do berço do filho e acariciou-lhe o rosto. Neville remexeu-se, mas continuou a dormir.

Então, foi para sua cama e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Observou Alice por longos minutos. Acariciou-lhe o rosto delicadamente. Os olhos dela se abriram e Alice sorriu para ele.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou com voz sonolenta.

- Quase três da manhã. Essa tempestade prendeu a mim, ao Remus e ao Kingsley na nossa casa. Mas foi bom, adiantamos muita coisa e é provável que no início da próxima semana já tenhamos mudado.

- Ótimo! – ela o olhou nos olhos e o agarrou pelo pescoço puxando-o para cima da cama. – Acho que agora é hora de você dar atenção a sua esposa porque ficar fora de casa durante uma tempestade como aquela não foi a melhor coisa que você fez na sua vida.

Frank sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, mas terno. Beijou lhe as bochechas, a ponta do nariz. Mordiscou-lhe o queixo; ficou a centímetros dos lábios da esposa. Lábios que o faziam perder a compostura. Alice sorriu e sussurrou baixinho "_Eu te amo_". Frank não via mais necessidade em resistir. Beijou-a com fervor, provocando um gemido longo e profundo.

Depois da tempestade, o céu estava limpo e estrelado. Alice fechou os olhos e, antes de se entregar à paixão pura que seu marido sempre despertava, pensou que não poderia haver momento mais feliz que aquele em que ela tinha a certeza da escolha que fizera. Seu marido... Frank era o princípio, o meio e o fim de sua existência.

Sexta-feira

- Frank, mas como você teve coragem de comprar uma casa como aquela e não me avisou? – Augusta Longbottom encarava seu filho e lançava-lhe um olhar de pura reprovação. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele havia gastado tantos galeões em uma casa velha.

- A casa não é velha mamãe. Ela só precisa de uma pintura nova e os concertos necessários já foram feitos. Além do mais, a escolha foi minha e a única pessoa que poderia protestar não protestou, portanto não adianta reclamar.

Frank havia conjurado algumas caixas de papelão e estava começando a arrumar a mudança. Guardava seus livros cuidadosamente, sem esquecer do feitiço para mantê-los conservados enquanto estivessem dentro das caixas.

Alice estava na sala embrulhando e guardando pinturas, quadros de família, fotos que estavam em molduras muito antigas. Estava tão concentrada que não percebeu quando sua sogra saiu do escritório e, sem falar com ela, deixou a casa. Ela continuava a acomodar os objetos em caixas de papelão quando um álbum de fotografias caiu ao chão.

Quando ela levantou o álbum e o abriu, lembranças tomaram sua mente e seu coração. Aquele era o álbum que ela havia montado perto do fim do sétimo ano em Hogwarts; fotos com os amigos, com Frank. Lily, James, Remus e Sirius. Todos acenavam. Em algumas fotos estavam felizes, em outras preocupados. Havia uma foto em particular que fez Alice não perceber a aproximação de Frank:

- Ei, onde você está? – ele perguntou quando se sentou ao lado dela. Alice piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o marido. Quando apontou para a foto que prendeu sua atenção, Frank entendeu o porquê de ela estar olhando para a foto. – Eu ainda penso muito em como nossas vidas mudaram. Sinto falta deles, sabe? Eram grandes amigos.

- Eu sei, também sinto falta. Mas eu estava lembrando do dia em que eu tirei essa foto. O James tinha acabado de chamar a Lily de insuportável quando eu peguei a máquina. A Lily o chamou de baderneiro quando eu arrumei a máquina para tirar a foto. Mas quando eu apontei a máquina para eles, afinal era mais uma foto das infinitas batalhas entre James Potter e Lily Evans, os dois estavam agarrados e eu tenho certeza que eles esqueceram que estavam em Hogwarts.

Frank acomodou a cabeça no ombro de Alice e ficou olhando para a foto. Dois grandes amigos que ele jamais veria novamente. Suspirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e resolveu que por hora ele não queria sentir a melancólica realidade da morte trágica de seus amigos.

Mas ele não queria lembrar deles daquela maneira, por isso pegou o álbum das mãos da esposa, o fechou e guardou na caixa:

- Eles merecem muito mais que esses momentos de tristeza, Alice. James e Lily merecem ser lembrados como as pessoas excelentes que sempre foram. – ele segurou as mãos dela, levou-as aos seus lábios e as beijou. – Acho que o mínimo que podemos fazer por eles é continuar a viver, porque eu tenho certeza de que eles fariam exatamente isso.

- É você tem razão. Vamos continuar porque temos muito que fazer ainda. Onde está sua mãe?

- Foi embora. Estava chateada porque eu comprei a casa. – Frank respondeu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Mesmo estando determinado a não deixar que sua mãe tomasse conta de sua vida, ele não gostava de discutir com ela. Agora, ele teria de conversar com ela e tentar convencê-la de que era o melhor para ele, Alice e Neville.

- Espero que vocês se entendam. Nós vamos precisar da ajuda da sua mãe com o Neville, afinal não poderemos ficar com ele enquanto estivermos providenciando a mudança propriamente dita.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu não quero que ela pense que tem poder sobre minha vida. Eu estou casado e ela ainda acha que pode me encher de porquês e quer que eu diga a ela até quando a colher de chá caiu no chão da cozinha, isso é irritante!

- Bom, releve. Ela não vai mudar e você sabe disso. O melhor mesmo é falar com ela e tentar mostrar que nós queremos o melhor para o Neville e para nós. Essa casa é repleta de lembranças angustiantes e é melhor que a deixemos para trás.

Frank abraçou Alice e suspirou aliviado por ter uma pessoa que o entendia tão bem. Agora, ele falaria com sua mãe e tentaria convencê-la de que mudar seria o melhor para eles. _Novos rumos devem ser premiados com novas perspectivas_, ele pensou enquanto ajudava Alice a fechar a caixa com o álbum de fotos.

Sábado

Quando o sol invadiu o quarto dos Longbottom, o pequeno Neville já estava acordado há tempos. Brincava com o seu hipogrifo e dava gargalhadas gostosas. Alice acordou, espreguiçou-se e ouviu Neville gargalhar. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ela viu o quanto o filho se divertia sozinho. Levantando-se da cama, ela o pegou no colo e o levou para se enrolar nas cobertas junto dela. Quando o colocou sentado sobre o colchão, Neville engatinhou com um pouco de dificuldade e quando alcançou os cabelos do pai, os puxou com toda sua força:

- Ai! O que foi isso? – Frank sentou-se na cama e viu Alice sorrindo e Neville engatinhando na direção da mãe. – Vocês dois... – ele tentou parecer chateado, mas enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos, não conseguia conter um sorriso. Jogou o cobertor para o lado, pegou o filho e o deitou na cama. – Agora você vai ver o _castigo_ que vai ganhar mocinho. – Frank começou a fazer cócegas em Neville que gargalhava descontroladamente. Em questão de poucos minutos, o pequeno estava muito vermelho e ofegante.

Frank o pegou no colo e o abraçou ternamente. Olhou para Alice que apenas observava o marido brincar com o filho:

- Depois de amanhã, há essa hora já estaremos caminhando rumo a uma vida nova! –falou cheio de entusiasmo.

- Concordo plenamente com você, mas ainda temos que resolver o problema com o seu piano. Como nós vamos levá-lo?

- Não sei, mas a gente dá um jeito. Afinal, esse piano é meu tesouro mais precioso.

- O quê? Um piano é seu tesouro mais precioso? Ótimo! Então não esqueça de pedir a ele que cozinhe para você, que lave suas roupas e que cuide do Neville também. Vou voltar ao trabalho agora mesmo. - Frank estava chocado com a reação da esposa, mas ele sabia que havia falado uma grande bobagem.

- Alice, acalme-se. Quando eu disse que o piano é meu tesouro mais precioso, eu quis dizer que ele é um instrumento que está na família há séculos e que é importante para mim. Quando meu avô o deu para mim, ele me fez prometer que jamais me livraria dele até dá-lo para meu filho ou filha.

Alice ficou instantaneamente vermelha e sentiu-se idiota pelo ciúme infundado que sentiu. Ela sabia que um piano jamais seria mais importante que ela, mas Frank não poderia falar tais coisas assim tão... repentinamente.

- Er... certo, desculpe! Vamos, levante-se porque nós temos um dia puxado pela frente.

- Sim senhora! – Frank respondeu divertido. Com Neville no colo, ele acompanhou Alice até a cozinha.

- Vamos lá filho, você consegue. – Frank estava sentado ao piano e com Neville no colo tentava 'ensinar' o pequeno a tocar. – Você consegue, vamos. Esse piano será seu quando você crescer. Quero ver você tocá-lo tão bem quanto meu tio Alberto. Tenho certeza que você tem talento para a música. - Neville batia as mãos nas teclas do piano e fazia um barulho que incomodava o gato que estava sentado no muro ao redor da casa.

Frank continuou com a _aula_ de piano quando, ao olhar pela janela da sala, pensou ter visto um vulto esconder-se. O treinamento como auror havia ensinado uma coisa muito útil para todos os momentos: precaução.

Pegou a varinha e aproximou-se da janela e quando a abriu, o gato, que antes estava sentado no muro, pulou diante dele. O felino conseguiu assustá-lo, mas Frank o expulsou dali. Olhou para os lados, apurou a audição, mas não conseguiu perceber nenhuma movimentação suspeita. _Acho que ando preocupado demais_, pensou enquanto fechava a janela e voltava a atenção para o filho que estava engatinhando pela sala.

De costas para a janela, Frank não percebeu um par de olhos brilhar intensamente.

Domingo

Os almoços na casa de Augusta Longbottom sempre foram os melhores. Os amigos de Frank concordavam que não poderia haver lugar melhor para passar um domingo em família. Certo, eles não faziam parte da família, mas Frank era filho único e sua mãe jamais havia reclamado das vezes em que o filho levara os amigos para os almoços dominicais.

E hoje não era diferente. Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt,Mike Brown, Thomas McLaggen e outros amigos estavam reunidos para celebrar a nova vida de Frank e Alice.

Augusta havia, enfim, aceitado os novos rumos na vida do filho. E isso incluía aceitar o fato de que, agora, ela não poderia mais governar a vida de Frank como sempre fizera. Mesmo não tendo gostado das escolhas que o filho fez, Augusta sentia-se orgulhosa de Frank porque ele era um auror renomado, estava conseguindo construir a vida com sua esposa e havia dado a ela o neto mais lindo do mundo.

Neville ficaria com ela quando Frank e Alice fossem embora, já que a mudança aconteceria no dia seguinte, e ela adorava os momentos que ficava com o neto. Embora muito pequeno, Neville era um menino esperto, não tanto quanto ela queria, mas era esperto. Tinha um sorriso adorável e era um menino muito comportado. Augusta não tinha dúvida que seu filho, sua sogra e seu neto ainda dariam muitas felicidades para ela.

- Pensando em alguém especial mamãe? – Frank perguntou e Augusta se assustou espalhando algumas frutas que estava preparando para levar à mesa.

- Filho, você me assustou!

- Eu percebi! – ele sorriu e ajudou a mãe a juntar as frutas novamente. – Mas em que a senhora estava pensando? – Frank insistiu.

- Estava pensando em você, na Alice e no Neville. – ela deixou as frutas em cima da mesa e exigiu a atenção do filho. – Vocês me fazem tão feliz. Hoje eu acho que minha vida é perfeita com vocês comigo. Não sei o que seria de mim se algo tivesse acontecido a vocês durante a guerra.

- Mamãe, a guerra é passado e Você-sabe-quem também. Agora nós temos perspectiva de vida. Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa senão no futuro da minha família. – ele falou sério, mas com um olhar terno para sua mãe.

- Eu só espero que você não se esqueça de sua velha mãe, meu filho. – ela falou, temendo a resposta que o filho daria.

- Eu jamais abandonaria a mulher que me ensinou a ser o homem que sou hoje. Você não precisa temer, mamãe. Eu estarei sempre aqui pela senhora. – eles se abraçaram, e Augusta sentiu um enorme aperto em seu coração. Aquele abraço parecia tanto com o que ela havia dado no marido no dia anterior à morte dele.

- _Não, é só uma semelhança e nada mais_. - ela afastou a semelhança mórbida e voltou à eficiência de sempre.

- Leve essas frutas para a mesa. Já estou indo para lá. – Frank abaixou-se e beijou a bochecha da mãe. Augusta Longbottom era uma mãe orgulhosa, uma sogra desconfiada, mas não poderia pensar em outra pessoa com Frank, e uma avó realizada. Sua família lhe dava felicidade suficiente para essa vida e outras pela frente.

- Até logo Remus, obrigado por ter vindo. – Frank apertou a mão do amigo, e Remus desaparatou no instante seguinte.

- Bom, acho que é hora de irmos, meu amor. Amanhã é **o** dia. – Frank espreguiçou-se e foi na direção da mãe que estava com Neville no colo. – Mamãe, não se esqueça: qualquer coisa é só mandar uma coruja para nós. Não tenha medo de nos incomodar. Não se esqueça da poção dele de quatro em quatro horas. Não o deixe chegar perto de nada que possa ser arrastado pelo chão; não se esqueça que ele gosta de tomar leite antes de dormir e...

- Frank Longbottom! Caso você tenha esquecido, eu criei você e se consegui fazer isso posso muito bem cuidar do Neville durante esse tempo que vocês estarão ocupados com a mudança. – interrompeu Augusta, impaciente.

- Oh! Desculpe, mãe. Er, eu não queria parecer mandão e nem estou duvidando da senhora, mas é que eu me preocupo com ele.

- Ele fala isso como se o _nosso_ filho tivesse saído do lado dele. Frank, sua mãe sabe o que faz. Não há pessoa melhor para cuidar do Neville.

- Nossa! Investida contra mim, é? – ele tentou parecer magoado, mas logo estava rindo com sua mãe e sua esposa. – Deixa eu pegar o meu filhão. – Neville abriu os braços e Frank o pegou no colo. Alice aproximou-se, e os três ficaram juntos por longos minutos.

O casal permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o pequeno brincava com a franja que caía pela testa da mãe. Frank sentiu como se não fosse ver o filho por um longo tempo, mas eles apenas ficariam separados, por no máximo, dois dias. Se tudo corresse bem, a família estaria reunida em breve.

Alice não queria deixar o filho. Não porque não confiava em sua sogra, muito pelo contrário, mas uma sensação de que essa seria a última vez que veria o rostinho redondo, os cabelos pretos e o sorriso bonito dele começou a ganhar terreno em seu coração e ela ficou apreensiva. _Deve ser apenas preocupação, afinal essa é a primeira vez que ficaremos separados._

Frank entregou Neville para a mãe. Eles se despediram dela e quando estavam na lareira para irem para casa, Alice percebeu o olhar de súplica do filho. Parecia que ele não queria que eles fossem, então ele começou a se agitar nos braços da avó e logo começou a chorar.

- Vão logo, quanto mais vocês demorarem mais ele vai querer que vocês fiquem. Vão agora! – Augusta aconselhou o casal sem saber que aquela seria a última vez que veria o filho e a nora. Sem saber que na semana seguinte toda sua vida estaria mergulhada em dor e dedicação ao pequeno Neville Longbottom.

Madrugada de Segunda

- Frank, acorde! Vamos, acorde! – Alice sacudia o marido e tentava acordá-lo sem fazer muito barulho. Ela havia acordado com um ruído estranho vindo do jardim e era um barulho familiar: alguém havia aparatado do lado de fora de sua casa. – Frank, acorde alguém aparatou lá fora. Vamos homem, você não é de dormir tanto assim. – ela sussurrava.

Frank abriu os olhos, sonolento. Por que Alice o estava sacudindo? Por que ela estava dizendo que alguém havia aparatado do lado de fora da casa? Por que ela não o deixava dormir?

- Alice, não deve ter sido nada. Você sabe como essa vizinhança é cheia de gatos, aposto que um deles caiu em cima de alguma lata de lixo e você está achando que alguém aparatou lá fora.

- Sinceramente Frank, você nem parece um auror. Vamos, levante-se nós temos que...

Frank nunca soube o que eles teriam de fazer. Antes que Alice concluísse a frase, a porta do quarto do casal havia sido derrubada, e três figuras cobertas por capas negras estavam diante deles. Frank engoliu o bolo que se formou em sua garganta e conseguiu perguntar:

- Quem... quem são vocês? O que querem de nós?

- Nós nos conhecemos Longbottom. – Bellatrix Lestrange retirou o capuz que ocultava seu belo rosto. Os olhos brilhavam em antecipação. – Viemos saber do nosso Lorde. Soubemos que você e sua esposa sabem onde ele está! – Bellatrix falou devagar e com uma nota de alucinação em seu tom de voz.

-Não sei quem te contou isso Lestrange, mas não sabemos de nada. Você realmente acredita que o seu 'grande' Lorde ainda está vivo? – Frank desdenhou da comensal que até aquele instante estivera foragida. – A minha obrigação como auror é prender você e seus comparsas. Renda-se Bellatrix Lestrange. O Lorde das Trevas já não existe mais.

Uma gargalhada fria ressoou pelas paredes do quarto.

Alice, que não havia dito uma só palavra, estava paralisada com a presença da comensal da morte mais procurada da Inglaterra. Ela sabia o quanto Bellatrix conseguia ser perigosa e um frio mórbido percorreu-lhe a espinha antes de ouvir a mulher retrucar:

- Não me rendo, Longbottom, e vocês virão conosco. Temos muito que conversar porque não tenho dúvidas de que conseguiremos descobrir onde está o meu senhor. – os olhos de Bellatrix brilhavam e seu rosto guardava uma expressão de dedicação incondicional. Naquele instante, Frank percebeu que ele e Alice teriam de contar com muita sorte para saírem vivos daquela situação. As outras figuras que estavam atrás de Bellatrix também retiraram os capuzes e se revelaram. Um deles, era Rodolphus Lestrange, marido de Bellatrix, e o outro era um jovem que era muito familiar a Frank e Alice.

- Barty? Você? Não é possível! Você é um... comensal da morte?

- Frank! Pensei que não me reconheceria, mas vejo que me enganei. Lamento muito ter que interromper suas férias, mas estamos aqui para trazer o nosso Mestre de volta, e faremos tudo que for possível para conseguir isso.

- Tudo? – Alice perguntou inocentemente.

- Sim minha cara. Tudo! E não esperem misericórdia de nós. – Enquanto Rodolphus falava, ele se aproximou de Alice e a agarrou pelo braço. Barty segurou o de Frank. – Bella, vamos aparatar no lugar combinado. Temos muito o que descobrir ainda. – Bellatrix apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça e os homens desaparataram levando o casal Longbottom.

Antes de sair, porém, Bellatrix viu a moldura com a foto do filho de Frank e Alice. Ela pegou a moldura onde estava a foto e a encarou por um breve momento antes de jogá-la no chão. O vidro que protegia a foto espatifou-se e Bellatrix pisou na foto de Neville. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto e desaparatou.

Quando chegou ao esconderijo onde estavam escondidos há alguns meses, Bellatrix olhou para o casal Longbottom. Estavam encolhidos em um canto da sala úmida e imunda da antiga mansão Riddle.

- Vocês agora vão nos ajudar e eu espero contar com o mínimo de colaboração. Acreditem, vai ser bem menos doloroso se estiverem dispostos a apoiar a causa do Lorde. Por isso, me digam onde está o Lorde das Trevas? – ela perguntou calmamente.

Frank reuniu forças para responder, mas antes olhou para sua esposa.

Trocaram um olhar longo e repleto de amor e ternura. Alice entendeu o que o marido lhe dizia. Suas almas estavam conectadas e ela não só compreendeu o que Frank estava disposto a fazer, como decidiu apóia-lo. Retribuiu o olhar com um fundo de agradecimento pelo amor que um dia os transformou numa família. Eternizaram, naquele instante, o sentimento que os uniu em um lugar especial em seus corações. Trocaram um beijo simples, mas carregado de uma antecipada saudade. Frank sabia que daquele momento em diante, eles estariam fadados à morte. E assim seria porque ele jamais sucumbiria às vontades de uma mulher que servira a um maníaco. Ambos se sacrificariam se preciso fosse, pois sabiam que aquele gesto faria do mundo um lugar mais seguro, onde o pequeno Neville, o filho dos Potter e muitas outras crianças poderiam crescer em paz.

Horas depois, Remus Lupin estava à porta da casa de Augusta Longbottom naquela manhã ensolarada de terça-feira. Quando a mulher abriu a porta para o amigo de seu filho, ela não poderia imaginar que, minutos depois, veria seu filho e sua nora deitados em um leito em St. Mungus. Olhares desfocados... mentes perdidas.

Augusta sentiu, pela segunda vez na vida, o baque de uma perda. Mas essa era ainda mais dolorosa. Sentiu o coração dilacerando diante da constatação de que seu filho estaria ali sempre, ao lado da mulher, representando apenas uma sombra do grande homem que foi.

A altiva mulher, matriarca dos Longbottom, engoliu um soluço que teimava em querer sacudir-lhe os ombros. Havia uma figura muito pequena em sua casa que dependia da sua força para não se deixar abater pelo que o destino lhe preparou.

E Augusta decidiu que, mesmo que o filho e a nora estivessem fadados a uma vida sem passado, ela faria o impossível para garantir ao neto que ele tivesse um glorioso futuro.

* * *

A canção de ninar apresentada faz parte do capítulo 31 da fic _O encantamento das almas_ da Roberta Nunes.

N/A: Putz, minha primeira fic para um challenge!! \o/ Gracias à Morgana Black pela proposta do Challenge que me tem assombrado desde o dia que eu o li. Mas digo que a idéia original vai ser publicada sim! u.u'

Obrigada também à Amandita, my little twin! Primeiro pela betagem suuuuuuuper 10, segundo por ter despertado a idéia para essa história.

Espero que gostem e deixem comentários porque eles fazem bem à saúde de qualquer ficwriter.

Bjs! o/


End file.
